The Sight of Her
by Tya
Summary: Michael Scofield est un paradoxe dans le monde de Théodore Bagwell... TBag & Michael. WARNING : non con.


**The Sight of Her**

**Fandom** : Prison Break  
**Pairing** : T-Bag/Michael (slash)  
**Rating** : R  
**Mots** : 3772  
**Genre** : Drame, character study  
**Warning** : Non-con  
**Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété exclusive de leurs créateurs ; ils ne sont utilisés que pour le plaisir  
**Note** : Fic écrite pour le fanzine 'Got slash ?' de cookie dear.

**The Sight of Her **

Le monde de Théodore Bagwell est bipolaire et somme toute très manichéen : il y a d'une part sa famille, de l'autre ses ennemis. Sa famille, ce sont toutes ces personnes qui ont fait de la prison son foyer, des personnes à qui il a promis protection et qui, en échange, sont toujours là pour lui.

Prendre soin de sa famille est sa seule préoccupation ; ça, et l'agrandir, aussi. Parce que quand il voit un nouveau vulnérable, il ne pense qu'à le protéger de ces rapaces de negros. Les ennemis de Théodore Bagwell, ce sont tous les autres. Ceux qui ont refusé sa protection, ceux qui ne la méritent pas, ceux qui ne devraient même pas exister. Il y a certains ennemis auxquels il est indifférent, car ils ne sont pas nuisibles à sa famille : il les ignore aussi longtemps qu'ils restent écartés de son chemin. Mais les autres, les malfaisants, Théodore les surveille toujours du coin de l'œil, près à bondir au cas où ils se retrouveraient soudainement faibles. Tout ce qui représente une menace doit cesser de respirer le plus tôt possible car Théodore prend soin des siens ; ça, et car il abhorre tout ce qui remet en question sa domination, aussi. Parce que plus jamais personne ne l'asservira.

--

Michael Scofield est un paradoxe dans le monde de Théodore Bagwell.

Michael Scofield est un aimant qui perturbe la polarité du monde de Théodore

Il a refusé la protection qui lui a été offerte, et pourtant Théodore ressent toujours ce profond besoin de le protéger.

Au fond, le refus de Michael importe peu, Théodore sait qu'il a besoin de lui.

Il a tué un membre de la famille, et pas n'importe lequel. Maytag. Maytag qui avait appris, Dieu seul sait comment, à satisfaire Théodore avant même que celui-ci ait conscience de ses désirs. Théodore a envie de tuer Michael pour cet acte, de la façon la plus lente et la plus douloureuse qu'il soit.

Théodore a envie de tuer Michael mais jamais il ne laisserait quelqu'un lui faire du mal.

Car Michael est le seul ennemi qui fasse partie de la famille.

En un sens, Michael fait plus partie de la famille que n'importe quel autre. Que Maytag, même. Contrairement aux autres qui se sont intégrés à la famille, Michael y appartient de droit. C'est un droit qui dépasse Théodore même et sur lequel il ne peut rien : c'est comme si Michael y avait toujours eu sa place.

--

Des fois Théodore aimerait que la vie redevienne aussi simple qu'elle l'était avant que Michael ne la perturbe ; que la séparation soit aussi nette qu'auparavant. Mais Michael, subtile alliance de vulnérabilité et de force de caractère, est devenu une pièce maîtresse dans l'équilibre de Théodore.

Théodore a besoin de lui comme jamais : il a besoin de le protéger, et il a besoin de le haïr.

Michael est son paradoxe.

Michael supprime les frontières de son monde, les redessine, les fait se croiser et se délier comme des ficelles en délire.

Michael ne le sait pas, mais lui seul rend le monde de Théodore cohérent et viable.

* * *

T-Bag n'était jamais convié aux petites réunions officieuses du groupe d'évasion. Scofield en discutait régulièrement dans des endroits reculés avec un ou deux de ses complices, mais jamais jusque là T-Bag n'avait été invité à un de ces mûrissements du projet. Il s'en souciait fort peu. Même s'il ne faisait pas confiance à Scofield, il avait confiance en son génie et savait que sa contribution personnelle n'était pas nécessaire. Il ne voyait, de plus, aucun inconvénient à gagner sa liberté sans faire le moindre effort. 

Ce jour-là, il vit Michael et C-Note entrer dans une remise, seuls, après s'être assurés qu'elle était vide. Il surveillait paresseusement les alentours, près à détourner l'attention si quelqu'un s'approchait de la remise, quand C-Note ressortit d'un pas nonchalant. Leurs regards croisèrent - ils s'échangèrent des insultes silencieuses -, puis C-Note se détourna et s'éloigna. Il ne fallut qu'une fraction de seconde à T-Bag pour se rendre compte qu'aucun autre membre de leur groupe n'était à vue et que Scofield était toujours seul à l'intérieur. Il n'hésita pas un instant.

Un sourire léger sur les lèvres, il se dégagea du mur sur lequel il était adossé et se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers la remise. Un rapide coup d'œil aux environs lui assura que personne ne prenait garde à lui, et il entra dans la remise. Scofield était dos à lui, en train de regarder sa montre, et se retourna immédiatement au son de la porte.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

« Mmm, tu n'es pas content de me voir, Beauté ? » répondit T-Bag en refermant la porte derrière lui.

« Je n'ai pas le temps de bavarder, désolé. »

Michael le jaugeait avec un regard suspicieux et prudent. Il n'avait pas peur – depuis qu'Abruzzi avait pris sa défense il n'avait plus peur de T-Bag – mais il n'était pas exactement à l'aise non plus.

Être seul avec T-Bag était une expérience qu'il évitait le plus possible : le regard de prédateur posé sur lui en permanence n'était pas des plus rassurants.

« Cela tombe bien, je n'ai pas non plus très envie de bavarder. » dit T-Bag en passant sa langue sur ses lèvres.

Michael ne put se méprendre sur ses intentions. Il oeilla nerveusement la porte fermée derrière T-Bag mais sa voix était toujours aussi calme quand il reprit :

« Je n'ai pas envie de jouer, T-Bag. Tu vas t'écarter de la porte et je vais sortir, maintenant. »

« Oh non, personne ne sortira avant que je ne l'aie décidé. »

« Ne fais pas ça, tu risquerais de le regretter. » le mit en garde Michael d'une voix de moins en moins assurée.

« Sinon quoi ? Tu me tue ? » se moqua T-Bag. « Tu crois vraiment qu'attirer l'attention sur toi en ce moment est la meilleure des solutions ? »

T-Bag eut un sourire quand Scofield fit un pas involontaire en arrière. Une lueur de terreur venait de s'allumer dans les yeux du jeune homme et ne cessait de croître.

« Tu as besoin de moi pour l'évasion. »

« Mais je n'ai aucune intention de te tuer, rassure-toi. » Il fit une pause, songeur. « Bon, bien sur, tu auras sûrement du mal à t'assoire pendant une bonne semaine, mais si tu es correct avec moi tu n'auras aucune cicatrice. »

Les yeux de Michael s'agrandirent à cette annonce et il serra les poings. Il allait falloir qu'il se débrouille pour sortir d'ici coûte que coûte.

T-Bag comprit immédiatement ce qui passait par la tête de Scofield – ils passaient tous par là – et quand le jeune homme se jeta sur lui il le reçut comme il se doit : il se baissa à temps pour éviter le crochet qu'on lui envoyait et lança son propre poing dans le plexus de Scofield. Le souffle coupé, celui-ci tituba en arrière. Il tenta un deuxième assaut désespéré pour atteindre la porte mais T-Bag, qui avait une bien meilleure expérience des bagarres, frappa d'un coup sec le cou de son adversaire qui s'écroula en toussant pour tenter de respirer.

En un instant, T-Bag l'avait relevé et plaqué à plat ventre contre une table. Il emprisonna les bras de Scofield derrière son dos, entravant tout mouvement, et lui écarta les jambes pour l'empêcher de donner le moindre coup de pied. Il était totalement à sa merci.

Scofield respirait la peur - une terreur incontrôlable. Ses yeux affolés contrastaient avec sa mâchoire serrée mais l'ensemble de sa physionomie était celle d'un animal sans défense pris au piège. T-Bag était partagé entre le désir que créait en lui une telle attitude et le besoin de rassurer sa proie. Il fronça les sourcils, perturbé. C'était bien la première fois qu'il éprouvait la moindre compassion pour une de ses victimes. Mais Scofield n'était pas une victime ordinaire : il y avait quelque chose en lui… Quelque chose qui forçait l'empathie de T-Bag malgré lui.

Sans relâcher son étau sur Scofield, il glissa sa main dans sa poche et en ressortir le carré de coton. Il caressa du bout des doigts l'étoffe, impatient que Scofield pose sa main dessus. Car alors, et seulement alors, il pourrait être traité avec compassion. Seules les personnes qui étaient sous sa protection avaient le droit à un traitement en douceur.

« Prends ma poche, et tout ira mieux. » murmura-t-il à l'oreille de Scofield.

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas mais détourna la tête. Le refus était clair.

« Prends là, Beauté. Je ne te ferai aucun mal si tu la prends. »

Michael savait que prendre la poche ne suffirait pas pour que T-Bag le relâche. La prendre c'était comme payer la rançon à un terroriste tout en sachant qu'il commettrait tout de même un attentat. Ça ne l'aiderait pas. Ça donnerait, au mieux, l'impression à T-Bag d'être tout puissant et de pouvoir disposer de lui comme il l'entendait.

« Prends-là, bordel ! » s'énerva T-Bag.

Ne comprenait-il pas, le petit génie ? Ne comprenait-il pas que s'il ne la prenait pas, T-Bag ne pourrait pas être doux avec lui ? T-Bag sentait la colère monter en lui. Contre Scofield –pour être aussi buté –, mais également une colère inexplicable contre lui-même.

« Je croyais que quand on refusait ta satanée poche une première fois tu ne pouvais pas la ré-offrir. » le défia soudain Michael.

T-Bag ferma les yeux. Enfreindre une règle pour Scofield était une chose, se l'entendre dire en était une autre. Surtout quand sa deuxième invitation n'avait pas plus de succès que la première. Toutefois, un sentiment de peine dominait sa colère. Il n'était pas vraiment peiné d'avoir été rejeté, mais il était peiné pour Scofield. Parce qu'il ne pourrait pas le protéger de lui-même.

Quand il rouvrit les yeux, il ne restait en lui que le prédateur prêt à consumer sa proie. Ce qu'il entreprit sans plus tarder.

Michael laissa échapper un glapissement de surprise quand T-Bag le ceintura contre la table. Il sentait le membre dur de l'homme contre ses fesses et déglutit difficilement. Il ne voyait pas comment se tirer de cette situation et le fait que son intelligence ne lui soit d'aucun secours l'angoissait presque autant que la situation elle-même. A cela s'ajoutait le fait qu'il ne reconnaissait pas le T-Bag à qui il avait affaire lorsqu'il était en compagnie des autres détenus : ce T-Bag ci agissait étrangement, alternant colère et voix doucereuse sans raison apparente, et il ne pensait honnêtement pas ressortir vivant d'un tête-à-tête avec un tel psychopathe. Son seul espoir était qu'une tierce personne intervienne, et il se raccrochait à cette idée de toute sa volonté.

T-Bag enfouit son visage dans la nuque de Michael et respira à pleins poumons l'odeur masculine de sa proie.

On dit que la peur a une odeur ; T-Bag aimait à le penser aussi. Il avait eu l'occasion de sentir cette odeur de nombreuses fois dans sa vie. Mais l'odeur de Scofield… c'était une peur spéciale. Une odeur qui évoquait vaguement l'enfance, mais que T-Bag n'aurait su identifier précisément. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à arracher les vêtements de Scofield et à disposer de ce corps à sa convenance, il se retrouva prisonnier de l'odeur, sans pouvoir porter son attention sur autre chose.

Il ne ressentait pas le sentiment de toute puissance qu'il ressentait d'habitude en une telle situation. Il y avait en lui un certain malaise – de la révolte, presque – à l'idée de prendre Scofield de force. Quelque chose lui disait que c'était une peur dont il ne pouvait abuser, une peur à respecter. Il essaya de se libérer de cette pensée en mordant l'épaule de Scofield, pour remplacer la peur par la douleur – plus facile à gérer. Quand un peu de sang humecta ses lèvres, il se détendit légèrement, comme rassuré de pouvoir encore faire du mal malgré son malaise.

Mais ce répit fut de courte durée, le cri de douleur que Michael avait retenu lui échappa lorsque T-Bag passa sa langue dans la chair mise à découvert par la morsure. T-Bag cessa immédiatement de jouer avec la blessure, pour ne pas lui faire mal. Pour ne pas lui faire mal ou pour ne pas réentendre le cri, il ne savait pas très bien. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'il devait éviter de faire souffrir Scofield. Plus de souffrance.

Au lieu de cela, il promena sa langue le long de la nuque de Scofield, y goûtant ça et là la sueur qui perlait. Il s'arrangea pour lui tenir les bras d'une main, et put donc libérer la seconde, qui ne tarda pas à s'enrouler autour des hanches de Scofield. Il le serra contre lui, à la fois possessif et protecteur, tandis qu'il entamait un jeu prudent avec le lobe de l'oreille droite, prenant garde de ne pas mordre trop fort pour ne pas l'effrayer.

La main posée sur sa hanche se glissa sous la chemise de Michael et ses doigts commencèrent à caresser doucement la peau ainsi mise à jour. Il y avait dans ce geste une tendresse qui n'échappa pas à Michael et pendant un instant le jeune homme se demanda si, de la nausée ou de l'espoir, quel sentiment était le plus approprié. Peut-être était-ce tout simplement un jeu pervers de T-Bag. Il n'avait pas besoin de l'avoir vécu personnellement pour savoir que T-Bag était un amant violent pour ceux qui n'avaient pas 'pris sa poche' ; les murs parlaient assez. Peut-être voulait-il lui donner un semblant de confort pour mieux le forcer après.

Toujours est-il que les attentions de T-Bag, si elles étaient loin de lui donner la moindre envie sexuelle, le détendaient tout de même. Ainsi, quand T-Bag embrassa le haut de la mâchoire de Michael, celui-ci avait légèrement desserré les dents et s'était suffisamment calmé pour penser avec sang froid. Il lui apparut que le meilleur moyen de s'en sortir, c'était de se détendre assez pour faire croire à T-Bag qu'il ne bougerait pas s'il le lâchait.

Cette belle théorie s'avéra impossible à mettre en pratique quand la main qui le massait gentiment jusque là se glissa sous l'élastique de son pantalon. Instinctivement, Michael se déroba et chercha à s'écarter de l'intruse. Son geste eut pour seule conséquence de le frotter contre l'entrejambe de T-Bag, et de resserrer la poigne de celui-ci.

« Shhht… » souffla T-Bag dans son oreille.

Inconsciemment, T-Bag avait pris une voix douce et caressante. Réconfortante. Le genre de voix qu'on utilise pour calmer quelqu'un pendant un cauchemar. Définitivement pas la voix qu'il aurait du emprunter pour se faire obéir de Scofield. Mais qu'importe, au point où il en était…

Il attendit que Scofield soit de nouveau immobile et sous contrôle pour faire une nouvelle tentative, plus doucement encore que la première fois – si c'était possible. Il descendait graduellement sa main le long de la hanche, encore au-dessus des sous-vêtements, pour que Scofield s'habitue à sa présence.

C'est lorsqu'il se rendit compte que sa main immobile près de la verge de Scofield attendait l'autorisation de celui-ci, que le ridicule de la situation le frappa. Il était entré dans la remise pour s'approprier définitivement Scofield et il se retrouvait là à le masser dans l'attente de se faire accepter.

Michael sentit la tension s'emparer de T-Bag et ne comprit pas l'élan furieux avec lequel son pantalon fut soudainement baissé. C'était sûrement le moment où les masques tombaient. Où T-Bag cessait de jouer avec la souris pour enfin la déguster. Michael ferma les yeux et laissa son sang froid lui échapper, sans espoir. Au moins la peur lui donnait-elle l'impression d'être vivant, et de ne pas être qu'un simple objet dans les mains de son bourreau.

T-Bag, tout énervé qu'il était, l'était surtout contre lui-même. La prise de conscience de son attitude ridicule le poussait à en finir au plus vite, mais n'affectait pas sa résolution de prendre soin de Michael. Aussi, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il décida de prendre le temps de préparer sa victime. Il mit un de ses doigts à la bouche et l'humidifia convenablement, avant de l'introduire à l'intérieur de l'autre homme. Un soupir échappa à Scofield, plus de dégoût que de douleur. T-Bag travailla son doigt un bref instant mais en ajouta bientôt un deuxième, après l'avoir lui aussi humecté.

Cette fois Michael sentit une légère douleur, et tout son corps se crispa. T-Bag sentit l'anneau se resserrer autour de ses doigts et les tint immobile le temps qu'une partie de la tension se relâche. Il reprit alors un mouvement de va-et-vient et cisailla ses doigts pour bien détendre les muscles de Scofield.

Lorsqu'il introduisit un troisième doigt, le visage de Michael eut une grimace de douleur. Puis ses yeux s'agrandirent de surprise lorsque T-Bag effleura sa prostate et qu'un petit frisson de plaisir le prit par surprise. Il se reprocha aussitôt cette faiblesse, et s'efforça de serrer les dents pour lutter contre les frissons qui le parcouraient à chaque fois que T-Bag caressait de nouveau ce point ultra-sensible. Il refusait que son corps s'abandonne, car alors c'était aussi sa dignité – tout ce qu'il lui restait face à T-Bag – qui s'évanouirait aussi. Il n'était pas disposé à donner cette satisfaction au psychopathe.

Certain que Scofield était aussi préparé que possible, T-Bag ôta ses doigts et s'apprêta à abaisser son propre vêtement. Mais l'exclamation d'horreur que lâcha Scofield, sans doute à l'idée de ce qui allait se passer, suspendit son mouvement.

Traversé par une foule d'émotions contradictoires, T-Bag fixait Scofield sans bouger.

Cette exclamation terrifiée, il la connaissait. Il pensait l'avoir oubliée – ça remontait à tellement longtemps. Mais non, elle s'échappait des méandres de son enfance pour se rappeler à lui aussi nette qu'à l'époque. C'était elle. Elle, terrorisée. Elle, également entre les mains de son bourreau.

Le souvenir de son odeur l'envahit aussitôt : cette odeur de peur caractéristique qu'il sentait sur Scofield... C'était elle aussi. Elle. Elle. La peur primitive de l'être innocent et pur… la même odeur chez Scofield. Elle. Lui. Ils ne faisaient qu'un. C'était impossible et pourtant, ils ne faisaient qu'un.

La main qui tenait Scofield le brûla soudain et il le lâcha d'un mouvement sec. Il ne pouvait pas la toucher. Pas elle. Il se retourna et mis sa tête dans ses mains pour ne plus voir le visage de Scofield qui lui rappelait le sien.

Tout prenait sens. Si elle était Scofield, tout prenait sens.

--

Michael se retourna lentement, trop abasourdi pour réagir. Il regarda alternativement T-Bag et la porte, mais T-Bag, dos à lui, ne semblait même plus avoir conscience de sa présence. Michael se rhabilla en silence mais ne se jeta pas dehors comme il aurait du le faire, comme il aurait voulu le faire. T-Bag laissait échapper des sons brefs qu'on aurait pu assimiler à des sanglots s'il s'était agit de toute autre personne que Théodore Bagwell. Mais même sans être des pleurs, ces sons touchaient suffisamment Michael pour le clouer sur place.

Et quand il se dirigea doucement vers T-Bag il se dit que, vraiment, une telle capacité à compatir était maladive (ce que la psychiatre lui avait confirmé, par ailleurs) et qu'il ferait mieux de prendre la fuite comme toute autre personne douée de raison l'aurait fait à sa place. Mais malgré ce qu'il venait de subir - ou avait presque subi - il ne pouvait se détourner de cette détresse soudaine.

Il fit le tour de T-Bag sans le toucher, mais ne put voir son visage, caché entre ses mains. T-Bag agitait la tête d'un mouvement répétitif, et l'idée vint à Michael qu'il était en train de se bercer. Quand T-Bag écarta enfin ses mains, ses yeux étaient secs mais rouges. Hantés.

Il posa sur Michael un regard hésitant et mal assuré, comme s'il n'était pas sur de ce qu'il voyait. Puis sa main se leva d'elle-même et s'avança vers le visage de Michael. Celui-ci hésita mais comme le geste n'avait rien de menaçant ou de sexuel, il laissa faire tout en restant sur ses gardes. La main se contenta de tracer du bout des doigts les rides qu'il avait au milieu du front.

Il eut un petit rire étranglé, et Michael n'aurait su dire s'il était triste ou heureux de ces petites rides.

« Tu as les mêmes qu'elle, je me demande comment je ne les ai pas vu avant. » remarqua-t-il.

« De qui parles-tu ? » demanda Michael.

T-Bag sembla sortir de sa torpeur, regarda autour de lui et reporta son attention sur Scofield.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là ? »

Bonne question. Michael se demanda si 'Je m'inquiète de la santé mentale de mon violeur potentiel' était une réponse sensée.

« De qui parles-tu ? » se contenta-t-il de répéter.

T-Bag hésita mais quelque chose dans la physionomie de Scofield le mettait en confiance. Il avait une expression concernée, sincère, et c'était bien la première fois qu'il arrivait à glaner une telle attention. Elle avait eut de telles attentions pour lui, à l'époque, mais personne depuis elle n'avait renouvelé un tel intérêt. Il n'aurait pas du être surpris que quelqu'un qui la lui rappelle autant ait la même sincérité dans le regard.

« Ma mère. »

Ce que Scofield compris par ces simples mots, T-Bag ne le sut jamais. Mais lorsqu'il le prit dans ses bras, T-Bag n'hésita pas à se laisser aller au bien-être d'être dans les bras de sa mère à nouveau. Il murmura des excuses à voix basse, pour avoir essayé de le toucher à l'instant, pour n'avoir pu empêcher son père de la toucher jadis.

Quand il s'écarta enfin de Scofield, après une longue minute, ils réajustèrent leurs vêtements en silence et sans un regard.

Juste avant de franchir la porte, T-Bag le saisit par le bras et le regarda dans les yeux.

« Si tu racontes ça à qui que ce soit… » commença-t-il d'une voix menaçante.

« Si tu me touches encore une fois… » répondit simplement Michael.

T-Bag hocha lentement la tête et posa sa main sur la poignée. Néanmoins, avant de la tourner, il se tourna une dernière fois vers Scofield. Il sortit sa poche et, la caressant, demanda d'un ton nonchalant :

« Tu es sur que tu ne veux pas… »

Michael le fusilla du regard et T-Bag haussa les épaules d'un geste désinvolte. Il se détourna et passa la porte.

« Tu as raison, la poche c'est devenu terriblement cliché. Je trouverai autre chose pour toi. »

Et quand il s'éloigna l'air de rien, Michael ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

- END -


End file.
